kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth Driver
1= |-| 2= The is a belt that enables the transformation into Kamen Rider Birth, created by Doctor Maki as part of the Kougami Foundation's Medal System. After a single Cell Medal is inserted into the , and the knob is twisted, the belt's Receptacle Orb's is opened, encasing the user in the energy-based as the Kamen Rider Birth armor forms around him. After inserting another Cell Medal and turning the Grap Accelerator again, Kamen Rider Birth can summon one of the Birth CLAWs units. By inserting two more Cell Medals into the belt, Kamen Rider Birth can initiate a attack. Design The birth Driver consists of the following parts: * - The overall exterior. It is composed of , a metal alloy synthesised by the Kogami Foundation after analysing the O Scanner's metal alloys. It can withstand the energy released by an inserted Cell Medal, and can protect the Driver's Cell Reactor from outside enemy attacks. * - The shielding unit that protects the central Cell Reactor. ** - The top clear half of the Transer Shield. It acts as a transport gate that transfers equipment that has been disassembled to the atomic level outside the Birth Driver before reconstructing it. The reason the top half is clear is so that the Birth Driver can transmit accurate location information to the Kogami Foundation's servers. ** - The lower green half of the Transer Shield. It acts as a transport gate that transfers equipment that has been disassembled to the atomic level outside the Birth Driver before reconstructing it. * - The core reactor located in the middle of the Birth Driver. It extracts and accumulates energy from the inserted Cell Medal. The Cell Reactor is a high performance reactor was developed by using data from fights monitored by Ridevendors and Candroids. When the Cell Reactor is activated, part of the accumulated energy is released as light. * - A golden nob on the left side of the Birth Driver. It is used to transform into Kamen Rider Birth. When twisted, the Transer Shield separates, exposing the Cell Reactor, releasing accumulated energy. * - The slot in which Cell Medals are inserted. * - The location where Cell Medals are dropped into. It discharges the Cell Medal's latent energy. * - The gold detailing on the face of the Birth Driver. It is a a type of transmission circuit that sends out energy released by the Cell Reactor throughout Birth's body. The etchings on it is reproduced from the OOO Driver's own energy transmission circuit. * - The main CPU inside the Birth Driver. In case of an emergency or system error, the Drive Core Processor will automatically close the Trancer Shield, negating transformation. * - The strap. It is both tough and flexible. It adjusts itself accordingly based on it's user's waist size. * - The part where the Expand Cable is attached to the Birth Driver. * - Two buttons on the strap located on the Birth Driver's left side. It holds the Birth Driver to the strap. It is linked to the Drive Core Processor, and will immediately stop transformation when pressed. * - A sensor located at the rear of the Birth Driver. It monitors the user's vitals such as heartbeat and oxygen concentration in the blood, and reduces burden on the user's body while maintaining fighting efficiency by optimising suit performance. Users (chronological order) Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Birth Driver, as well as the Birth Buster, is provided by , who is also the narrator of OOO. Notes *For unknown reasons, the finisher announcement was never used later on in the series. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Birth Driver Category:Transformation Gear